Ouroboros
by Arialieur
Summary: Dua ninja Konoha, dua rival, dalam lingkaran pertarungan yang tak berujung. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto masih jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam saja…**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

* * *

**Ouroboros**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

Hujan deras turun tanpa ampun untuk kesekian kalinya. Seperti humor yang tidak lucu, setiap kali mereka bertarung, hujan selalu turun seolah mengejek takdir mereka. Dua ninja Konoha, dua rival, dalam lingkaran pertarungan yang tak berujung.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang yang melekat ke dahinya. Hujan deras ini menyulitkan penglihatannya terhadap area sekitar, sebuah keterbatasan yang ia tahu tidak dimiliki oleh lawannya. Genangan air berlumpur yang mulai berkumpul di kakinya tak ia pedulikan. Ia tetap menajamkan keseluruhan inderanya, mencari cakra yang sangat ia kenal. Menunggu serangan yang mungkin datang dari arah mana saja.

Ia memicingkan matanya, kesal. Menunggu serangan datang bukan sifat seorang Naruto Uzumaki, jelas bukan. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan otaknya berputar mencari jutsu yang paling tepat untuk memancing lawannya keluar. Sambil menyeringai ia memusatkan cakra dan membuat segel favoritnya.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" ia berseru, dan dalam sekejap puluhan sosok serupa bermunculan, berlompatan ke segala arah.

Lalu segalanya dimulai.

Kunai-kunai menembus klon-klon itu, satu per satu menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. Ujung bibir Naruto terangkat, ia lalu ikut menerjang ke sumber serangan dengan kunainya.

CLANK!

Dua metal beradu, dan Naruto mendapati dirinya bertemu mata dengan sepasang sharingan. "Kau di sini rupanya, Sasuke. Aku mulai berpikir kau takut dan melarikan diri."

Pria berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab. Ia mengumpulkan cakra di tangan untuk mengibaskan tubuh Naruto, membuat pria berambut pirang itu melakukan tiga lompatan ke belakang, untuk menghindari kunai-kunai yang memburunya.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di atas kedua kakinya. "Ck, akurasi sasaranmu sudah payah, Sasuke, cabut saja pedangmu." ejeknya.

"Kau masih saja banyak bicara." komentar Sasuke dingin, sebelum mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari sarungnya. Dalam sekejap, aliran listrik mengaliri pedang itu, mengarah kepada Naruto.

Petir itu sempat menggores betisnya, tetapi tidak ia pedulikan. Malah, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk merapal jurus andalannya: rasengan.

Mata sharingan Sasuke berputar, sebelum ia memusatkan cakra di tangannya, memunculkan bunyi bercericit jutaan burung. Ujung bibir Naruto kembali terangkat, "Tidakkah kau merasa de javu, Sasuke? Plot ini mulai membosankan."

Seperti yang sudah sekian kali mereka lalui, seperti yang terjadi di setiap pertemuan mereka, rasengan dan chidori beradu, menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat yang meghempaskan kedua perapalnya ke tanah.

Kali ini, Naruto terluka lebih parah. Pemuda itu terbatuk, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tubuhnya mulai kaku, dan ia hanya bisa menatap ke langit, ke awan hitam yang meneteskan hujan ke bumi.

Sampai wajah Sasuke memasuki area pandangnya. Pria berambut hitam itu tertatih-tatih mendekati Naruto, sampai akhirnya berhenti dengan bersandar di pedangnya. Ia tersengal, terluka hampir sama parah, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa itu tidak masalah.

Mata mereka bertatapan, dalam. Biru bertemu hitam, dan Naruto tak pernah dikecewakan oleh dalamnya emosi di sana.

"Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan hal ini, Sasuke?"

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia mengangkat pedang, menghujamkannya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak pernah terjawab.

* * *

Perasaan yang tidak terucap akan meninggalkan penyesalan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak terucapkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipendam. Terlalu banyak air mata yang tertahan.

…karena itulah untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terjebak di tempat ini.

Dahulu, setelah menyelamatkan Gaara saat ia diculik oleh Akatsuki, sang Kazekage itu pernah bercerita kepada Naruto tentang sebuah tempat yang disebut Persimpangan. Suatu tempat persinggahan jiwa-jiwa yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, tempat jiwa-jiwa yang masih meninggalkan penyesalan di dunia. DI tempat itu sebuah jiwa akan dipertemukan dengan jiwa lain yang menjadi sumber penyesalannya, sampai keterikatan jiwa-jiwa itu terlepas. Di sanalah Gaara berada, sebelum nenek Chiyo menukar nyawanya.

Setelah menjalani hidup yang panjang dan penuh arti, melewati berbagai rintangan dalam tugasnya sebagai Hokage, serta meninggal dengan tenang dikelilingi anak cucu dan rekan-rekannya, Naruto tidak menyangka ia akan singgah di persimpangan.

Tetapi saat ia melihat jiwa siapa yang menyambutnya di sana, ia sadar, bahwa beberapa hal memang untuk disesalkan.

Kegagalannya menyelamatkan Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satunya.

Ia masih dalam sosok yang sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Naruto. Rambut sehitam eboni, kulit wajah pucat dengan tulang pipi yang tegas, serta mata hitam yang menghantui mimpi-mimpi Naruto di empat puluh tahun pertama hidupnya. Masih dengan kimono putih dengan tali besar itu, dan Kusanagi terselip di pinggangnya. Mendadak sosok Naruto menjadi muda kembali, dalam sosoknya sebagai pemuda berambut pirang berantakan dengan manik sebiru langit dan guratan di wajah. Kembali di dalam balutan jaket oranye-nya, tidak lupa pelindung kepala berlambangkan Konoha terpasang mantap di dahinya.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto memecah keheningan. Hidup selama seratus tahun lebih atau tidak, beberapa hal tidak berubah. Termasuk rendahnya ketahanan Naruto Uzumaki terhadap kesunyian.

Wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tanpa ekspresi, "Usuratonkachi. Kau mengganggu istirahatku."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya…mati dan muncul di sini."

"Masih saja bodoh rupanya."

"Apa? Kurang ajar! Kesini kau Sasuke! Lawan aku kalau berani!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tahu aku tidak takut padamu. Dobe."

"Hmph, masih saja dengan ejekan itu. Begini-begini aku berhasil jadi Hokage tahu." Protes Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus, "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu untuk itu."

Kalimat itu, ditambah senyuman langka dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha, membuat wajah Naruto mendadak memanas. Sang Uchiha terakhir itupun tertawa kecil, "Kau tersipu."

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak tersipu!"

Tentu saja, rona merah di pipinya berkata lain.

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi ceria begini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Aku sudah mati, Naruto. Tidak ada dendam yang harus kubalaskan. Urusanku atas nama keluarga Uchiha sudah selesai."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu, "Kalau urusanmu sebagai Sasuke?"

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya ia berkata, "Itu yang akan kuselesaikan saat ini."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menerjang ke arah Naruto. Ditebaskannya pedang itu secara vertical, yang ditangkis Naruto dengan kunainya. "Jadi akulah satu-satunya penyesalanmu? Wow Sasuke, aku merasa dicintai." Pemuda itu berkata dengan sinis. Sasuke menghindari kunai yang ia lemparkan, sebelum kembali menerjang Naruto. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah siap, ia masuk ke dalam jarak lengan Sasuke untuk menyerang tangan rivalnya itu. Kusanangi hanya menimbulkan suara jatuh yang tumpul saat membentur tanah. Tetapi kepalan kiri Sasuke bereaksi mengeluarkan pukulan yang diselimuti cakra, yang membuat Naruto mundur untuk menghindar.

"Kau ada kemajuan." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku hidup lebih lama darimu, Teme."

Keduanya terdiam. Dua pasang mata saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya hujan menghalangi pandangan mereka. Masih terdiam, mata Sasuke terlihat berkabut seolah sedang mengenang sesuatu. Naruto tersenyum ironis, "Tidakkah ini mengingatkan kita pada masa lalu?"

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang terkejut saat sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat mereka kenal. Air terjun yang dijaga oleh patung Hokage pertama dan Uchiha Madara. Tempat pertarungan legendaris mereka, juga tempat mereka bertarung di hari yang menentukan itu.

Hari pengkhianatan Sasuke.

"Panggung yang cocok bukan, Sasuke?"

Sepasang manik hitam itu kembali menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sebelum kedua mata itu berubah merah menjadi sepasang sharingan. "Inikah penyesalanmu, Naruto?"

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Cocok untukmu." Naruto berkomentar tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tanpa byakugan pun, Naruto bisa merasakan aliran cakra yang berkumpul di tangan Sasuke. DIiringi dengan bunyi cericit burung yang menyertai rapalan Chidori. Melihat itu, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan merapal Rasengan di sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak butuh klon lagi, hmm?" ejek Sasuke.

"Kau sangat perhatian padaku, Sasuke. Aku tersanjung."

Lalu seperti yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu, kedua kumpulan energy itu ditabrakkan satu sama lain, menghasilkan ledakan yang jauh lebih besar daripada saat masih genin dulu. Dan dunia pun ditelan cahaya menyilaukan.

* * *

Saat membuka mata, Naruto menyadari ia masih berada di air terjun Hokage, yang tidak tergores sedikitpun akibat ledakan yang ia dan Sasuke sebabkan. Mereka masih di persimpangan, masih dengan penyesalan mereka yang belum terhapuskan.

"Apa penyesalanmu, Sasuke?" ia bertanya pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu batu besar di pinggir sungai.

"Sepertinya kalau kita berdua mati di sini, waktu akan berputar kembali." Sasuke, seperti Naruto, menghindari pertanyaan itu. Naruto memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kalau salah satu dari kita mati?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kurasa akan berputar kembali. Penyesalanmu bukan karena gagal membunuhku bukan?"

Seulas senyuman pahit terlukis di bibir Naruto, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu mati."

Keduanya terdiam, masih di terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto memeriksa tubuhnya akan luka-luka akibat pertarungan mereka. Tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya saat waktu berputar kembali, demikian juga dengan kondisi fisik kita. Kembali seperti pertama kita tiba di Persimpangan ini." Ujar Naruto sambil mengagumi tangannya yang bersih dari luka. Ia cukup yakin pada pertarungan sebelumnya, tangan itu patah di dua tempat.

"Hn."

"Oh jadi kau kembali ke kebiasaanmu mengucapkan 'Hn'. Kupikir setelah mati sekian lama perbendaharaan kata-katamu akan meningkat."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka terasa begitu lantang di telinga Naruto. Namun tanpa diduga, Sasukelah yang lebih dulu angkat bicara dengan sebuah pertanyaan penuh keraguan.

"Berapa lama…aku sudah mati bagimu?"

"Sekitar 75 tahun. Aku berumur panjang." Naruto terkekeh, tapi lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, "Selama itu, kau di mana?"

"Di sini."

"Di Persimpangan?"

"Di mana lagi memangnya?"

"Sedalam itukah penyesalanmu tentang aku, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus sinis,"Jangan besar kepala."

"Kau menungguku."

Sasuke tidak bisa membalas pernyataan itu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengumpulkan cakra. Melihat itu, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Rupanya kau sudah belajar mengendalikan cakra tanpa membuat segel."

Sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan air terjun itu, memaksa Naruto melompat dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghindari runtuhan batu-batu besar. "Sh*t, Sasuke! Harusnya kau memberiku peringatan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal semacam ini!"

"Hanya melakukan tes." Kata Sasuke datar. Benar saja, reruntuhan itu perlahan kembali ke tempatnya semula, seolah air terjun tersebut tidak pernah terusik.

"Kau lebih dahulu sampai di tempat ini, harusnya sudah mengetahui seluk beluknya!"

"Sebelum kau tiba, Persimpangan hanyalah tempat yang kosong. Kau tahu peraturannya."

Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menunggu sendirian di tempat ini selama 75 tahun membuat sesuatu menusuk hati Naruto.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Dobe. Kau punya takdir untuk dipenuhi."

Dan dalam sekejap, seolah mereka kembali ke masa di mana mereka masih genin, bersama Sakura dan Kakashi. Masa di mana kata maaf dan pengampunan dapat diberikan dengan mudah. Masa di mana dendam hanyalah sebuah kata dalam gulungan kertas.

"Kembalilah, Sasuke. Ke Konoha." Naruto memohon dengan suara berbisik, namun toh terdengar juga oleh Sasuke.

"Itukah penyesalanmu, Naruto?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab. Sayangnya kali ini, Sasukelah yang mengambil keputusan dengan menghunuskan Kusanagi ke arah rivalnya itu. "Untuk itu, kau harus mengalahkanku dulu, bukan?"

* * *

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini kecuali perubahan. Dengan berat hati Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa umur yang lebih panjang memberi lebih banyak waktu bagi Naruto untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Berulang kali Uchiha terakhir itu terdesak oleh serangan-serangan Naruto. Pukulannya yang berbahaya serta persedian cakranya yang besar—bahkan tanpa kehadiran Kyuubi—memaksa Sasuke untuk lebih banyak melakukan pertahanan daripada menyerang. Satu-satunya celah yang dapat dilihat Sasuke adalah keraguan Naruto untuk melakukan serangan fatal.

Ia tidak ragu untuk membunuhku dan mengulang segalanya, pikir Naruto saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya jilatan petir dari Kusanagi menyerempet kulitnya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menggunakan jutsu yang menghabiskan banyak cakra, tidak sekalipun ia menggunakan Sharingan dalam pertarungan ini. Dan Naruto tahu ia harus memancing Sasuke untuk menghabiskan cakranya lebih cepat.

"Gufu Suika No Jutsu." Rapal sang Hokage.

Sasuke dapat merasakan udara menjadi lebih lembab, lalu kabut tebal menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Pusaran angin kuat mengubah kabut itu menjadi dinding solid berselimut cakra, membuat Sharingan-nya sekalipun tidak bisa mendeteksi posisi Naruto.

_Sudah mulai serius rupanya_, pikir Sasuke. _Kalau begini, apa boleh buat_. "Amaterasu."

Mangekyou sharingan di mata kiri Sasuke mengarahkan cakranya menjadi jilatan api hitam neraka yang menguapkan habis dinding kabut Naruto. Pusaran angin menyebarkan api hitam itu ke segala arah, sebelum Sasuke mematikannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah dan meluncurkan pukulan berselimut cakra secara simultan ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menangkis pukulan-pukulan Naruto, dan sesekali mengeluarkan ular berbisa dari lengannya saat menyerang balik.

"Aku benci ular." Komentar Naruto sambil menebas ular-ular itu dengan kunainya.

Nafas Sasuke sudah sedikit memburu saat Naruto kembali merapal Kage bunshin. Diserang dari banyak sudut, ia memuntahkan api dari mulutnya untuk mengeliminasi sebagian besar klon Naruto. Sang Hokage menyeringai, Amaterasu yang dirapal oleh Sasuke tadi menghabiskan banyak cakra. Harusnya sudah tidak lama lagi…

Perkiraan Naruto tepat, karena cakra Sasuke lebih cepat habis daripada miliknya. Saat ia merasa cakra pemuda berambut hitam itu melemah, Naruto menyarangkan pukulan yang diperkuat dengan cakra ke perut Sasuke. Rivalnya itu terlempar ke belakang dan jatuh terkapar di tanah.

Tertatih, Naruto mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan berlutut di atasnya sampai tubuh mereka sejajar. Kedua tangan Naruto menopang tubuhnya di kedua sisi kepala Sasuke agar tubuh mereka tidak bertindihan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersengal, namun tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

Tidak memiliki cukup cakra untuk menggunakan Sharingan, mata yang bertemu pandang dengan Naruto itu sudah kembali hitam. Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto, walaupun ia memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Kali ini wajah rivalnya itu begitu dekat, Sasuke dapat merasakan rambut Naruto menggelitik dahinya.

"Sasuke…" Manik biru itu digenangi air mata saat ia separuh memohon kepada Sasuke. "Kembali pada Konoha. Aku sudah mengalahkanmu kali ini. Kembalilah."

Tatapan itu begitu menusuk apa yang tersisa dari hati Sasuke, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. "Kalau aku kembali, ini semua akan berakhir, Naruto."

"Sial, Sasuke! Apa sebenarnya penyesalanmu?" kepalan tangan Naruto meninju tanah di samping kepala Sasuke, meninggalkan cekungan dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal meninggalkan Konoha, tapi…" Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk melepaskan semua topengnya, semua tirai yang menutupi perasaan yang ia simpan selama ini. Nafas Naruto tercekat saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat kedalaman emosi di mata Sasuke. Emosi yang ditujukan… untuk dirinya.

"Kau…selama ini…"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tirai itu kembali, demikian juga dengan cakra Sasuke. Anehnya, Naruto tidak merasakan sakit saat kepalan tangan Sasuke menembus tubuhnya. Terbatuk, tersedak oleh darah, namun Naruto masih dapat terkekeh. Karena sekarang ia tahu apa penyesalan Sasuke. Mungkin ia selalu tahu, apa yang tidak pernah terucap oleh Sasuke, selain kata maaf. Ia selalu tahu. Lagipula, ia sendiri juga tidak pernah bisa mengucapkannya.

"Ha..ha..Sasuke…" ia menyandarkan dahinya di pertemuan antara leher dan pundak Sasuke, menghirup aroma pemuda itu. "Sasuke…kita benar-benar kacau…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam, tetapi sebelah tangannya –_yang tidak tertanam di tubuhku_, pikir Naruto—bergerak membelai helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Memejamkan mata, senyum terlukis di wajah Naruto. Selama ia tidak berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke, mereka berdua akan kembali ke sini. Tetapi berdamai juga bukan pilihan, pikir Naruto getir, karena itu akan berarti penyesalannya terbayar. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari hal ini juga, karena ia kembali mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya untuk menghabisi rivalnya itu.

_Ya sudahlah_, pikir Naruto saat kegelapan kembali menyelimuti dunianya. Asalkan mereka masih terus dapat bersama, pertarungan abadi bukan takdir yang terlalu buruk.

_Lagipula_, ia terkekeh,_ kami berdua adalah ninja Konoha_.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**a/n**

adegan pertarungannya rada…ga jelas, ok, saya tahu *maintomcatdipojokan* kalau ada detil yang salah mengenai jurusnya...harap maklum :)

Review?


End file.
